The Milk Debate
by X Inori x
Summary: [Two shot!][Shaman King x Fullmetal Alchemist] Edward Elric, the all time hater of milk. Ren Tao, the all time lover of milk. Who will win? Ed vs Ren![COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this cause I was bored. I hope you have fun with it like I did! Btw I'm not the annoucer. Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**The Milk Debate**_

_**THE RULES!!**_

: Just out of pure entertainment we have randomly selected two anime characters from two different animes. To debate on a certain topic. 

_**LET THE DEBATE BEGIN!!**_

Location: Some random boxing arena in the city of ???

: In this corner at 149 cm (4'11")...Edward Elric! 

Ed: (_waves to the crowd_) HEY DON'T YOU MEAN 165 CM(5'5")!!(Including his boots)

:(_completely ignoring Ed_) In this corner at 140 cm(4'9")...Tao Ren! 

Ren: ...

: The topic...should people keep drinking...MILK! Which side are you on? 

Ed: Against.

Ren: For.

Ed: Why the heck would you be "for" milk!

Ren: Why would you be "against" milk, since your so short.You should keep drinking your milk.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT EVEN AN ANT IS TALLER THEN ME?!

Ren:(_smirks_) I didn't call you that, but now that you mention it, an ant is taller then you.

Ed: I'm actually taller then you!

Ren: I drink milk three times a day.

Ed: I'm still taller then you!

Ren: I still drink milk.

Ed: Mysterous voice from the sky who's taller? Me or him!?

"Mysterous voice from the sky"(a.k.a Announcer): Ed your taller.

Ren: Kisama(Idiot)!

Ed: (_makes a face at Ren_)

Ren: (_points Kwan Dao at Ed's face_)

Ed: Gah! (_pushes Kwan Dao away with automail arm_)

Ed: What the hell was that for!

Ren: I drink milk everyday but...this idiot is taller then me! (_tries to stab Ed_)

Ren: Your taller then 9 cm(3.2")!

Ed:(_smirks_) I'm still taller!

(_Ren's hair gets taller by a whole 9 cm(3.2")_

: Hair counts! Ren is the same height as Ed! 

Ed: WHAT!!

Ren: Sucker...that's the power of milk!

Ed: Power of...milk?

Al from the audience: That's right Nii-san, the power of milk!

Ed: Al! Who's side are you on!

Al: (_points to Ren_)

Ren: I don't know who you are, but thank you for your support.

Ed: Al!! Oh yeah! (_claps hands then touches automail arm, making his arm into an arm blade_)

Ren: ...Bason!

_(Bason goes into the Kwan Dao)_

Ed: Pretty light...like alchemy? Was that alchemy?

Ren: Alchemy? What's that?

Ed: ...

Ren: I thought that was your oversoul...are you a shaman?

Ed: A shaman? Is that food?

Ren: ...

Ed & Ren thinking: (_He's an idiot!!)_

Ren: No wonder your so stupid, you don't drink enough milk (_charges_)

Ed: Stupid!? Funny, why your insulting yourself? Milk doesn't make you smart! (_charges_)

(_Ren slashes, Ed blocks_)

(_Ed slashes, Ren blocks_)

: This was suppose to be a debate about drinking milk...not a fight...(_sighs_) Since these two are hopeless idiots, it's up to the audience. Vote "A" for drinking Milk, vote "B" if your against drinking milk.Or if you simply hate the stuff, or love it! 2: Who will win? Edward Elric who's smaller then a pea, or Tao Ren who's shorter then a dust mite. 

Ed & Ren: WE HEARD THAT!!!!!

: Where did you come from? 2: I'm the second mysterous voice from the sky. 

Everyone: Ohhhh.

2: Vote "A" or "B" either way your voting small. 

Ed & Ren: SHUT UP!!!

Ed: At least we agree we hate the second mysterous voice from the sky.

Ren: Yup.

: This is suppose to be a debate about milk!! 

Everyone: Yeah!!

(_Ed & Ren start fighting again_)

* * *

A/N: Boredom good. Look what it made me do! To vote simply review or PM me. The last chapter will determine the winner! Please vote everyone! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! The results at last! The ending is really predictable, trust me. Review kudasai(please)!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Milk Debate part 2_**

Announcer 1: Welcome back to the "Milk" Debate!

Announcer 2:(_sarcastically_) Currently the chili's are still acting like children.

Ren & Ed: Shut up!

Announcer 2: Hmpf.

Announcer 1: Everyone the results are in!

Ren: This is it.

Ed: You're going down, pointy!

Ren:I have a more manly hair style then you! You have a braid!

Ed: Don't insult the braid!

Announcer 2: No they're the arguing about hair . . .

Announcer 1: And the winner is . . .

_Meanwhile . . . _

Yoh: Hey Manta,

Manta: Yeah Yoh,

Yoh: Haven't you noticed that Anna's been missing for some time?

Manta: That's true.

Yoh: Amidamaru

Amidamaru: Yes Yoh-dono?

Yoh: Have you seen Anna?

Amidamaru: Lady Anna has been absent for some time now.

Manta: Ask the person next to you Yoh.

Yoh: Good idea Manta

Yoh: Excuse me.

Al: Yes?

Yoh: Have you seen a girl with long blonde hair?

Al: (_surprised_) Is she wearing a red bandana?

Yoh: Yeah! She's wearing black too!

Al: Yes she is!

Yoh:(_Nervous_) Um, is she violent?

Al: Some what.

Al & Yoh: So you must have seen (Al:Winry!) (Yoh:Anna!)

Al: Anna?

Yoh: Winry?

Al & Yoh: You mean . . . ( _just realized how alike Anna and Winry are.)_

Amidamaru: Yoh-dono!

Yoh: Amidamaru!

Amidamaru: Yoh-dono! I have found Lady Anna, follow me!

Yoh: C'mon Manta and um..

Al: Alphonse. Just call me Al, um...

Yoh: I'm Yoh Asakura, nice to meet you Al (_shakes Al's hand_)

Amidamaru & Manta: Hurry up!

Al & Yoh: Uh, right!

---

Manta: The door's locked.

Amidamaru: I can't unlock it from the inside.

Al: I can open it.

Yoh: Can you Al?

(_Al draws an alchemy circle on the door. Claps his hand, then places them upon the door. The metal door melts, and fuses with the floor_.)

(_Yoh, Manta, and Amidamaru gasp_)

Manta: (_Awe_) That's amazing!

Amidamaru:(_Awe_) Such power!

Al:(_laughs nervously_) It's nothing, Nii-san can perform alchemy too.

(_Manta takes out his dictionary_.)(_Then closes it_.)

Manta: Who's your brother?

Al: He's the short guy, with blonde hair, in the arena.

Yoh: That's him?!

(_Al nods_)

Manta: He's just like Ren...

(_Yoh, Al, and Amidamaru nod_)

Announcer: Hey! What are you doing here?!

Al: Winry!

Winry: Long story.

Yoh: Amidamaru, Anna's-

Amidamaru: Yes Yoh-dono.

Yoh:C'mon Manta.

Manta: Yeah!

(_Yoh, Manta, and Amidamaru leave_.)

Winry: Who were they talking to?

Al: I don't know, but they have been doing that ever since I met them.

Winry: Did they ever ask about you being in that suit of armor, Al?

Al: I don't think they noticed.

(_Manta comes back_)

Manta: Al, we need your help.

Al: Right!

(_Winry, Al, and Manta go to the other announcers room_.)

Yoh: Do your thing Al

Al: With pleasure.

(_Al performs alchemy_)

(_There sit's Anna, holding the microphone_.)

Yoh: Anna!

Anna: Yoh! What are you doing here?!

Manta: We were looking for you Anna.

Anna: ...(_stands up and goes to Manta and Yoh_.)

(_Anna smacks Manta and Yoh_.)

Anna: Idiots! Why did you look for me?!

Yoh: We were worried Anna, (_laughs_)

Anna: Yoh...

Winry: Oh no! I forgot about the results!

Manta: I wonder who won.

Winry: Oh well, the winner is-

Al: Aren't we on "air"? (_points to the "on air" light_.)

(_They look down at the crowd below_.)

(_Crowd looks stunned at the announcer boxes_.)

(_Ren & Ed stair at the announcer boxes in utter disbelief_.)

Ed: Was this all a plot?

(Ren slowly nods)

Ren: Milk is still better though.

Ed: No, it's not!

(_Ed and Ren fight again_.)

Al:(_slap's forehead_) Nii-san...

Anna: You should announce the results now

Winry: Oh right! And the winner is-

Yoh: This is just like those singing contests.

(_Anna glares at Yoh_.)

Yoh: I'll shut up now.

Winry: is...

Ed & Ren: ME!

Ed:It's me you bastard!

Ren: What the hell are you talking about!

Anna & Winry: Quiet!

Everyone: ...

Winry: Thank you. Thanks to everyones votes, winning with 65 of the votes. (_Unfolds paper_) the winner is...TAO REN!

Ren: In you face! (_points Kwan Dao at Ed_.)

Ed: Shut up! I demand a re-count!

Winry: Sorry Ed, but people really like milk.

Ed: Grrr,

(_Ren smirks_)

Ed: Wipe that smile off your face...

Ren: Don't be a sore loser.

Ed: Who's a sore loser?! You bastard!

Ren: Kisama(Idiot)!

(_Ren and Ed start fighting...again_.)

Anna: ...

Yoh: Anna's getting mad...(_hugs Manta_)

Manta: I wanna live Yoh!

Yoh: Me too!

Amidamaru: Me three! (_Joins Manta and Yoh_.)

Anna: ...YOU TWO...

(_Ed and Ren stop_)

Anna: SHOULD LEARN TO GROW UP!

(_Everyone covers their ears, yes Anna yelled in the microphone._)

Ren: Ed,

Ed: I can't hear you!

Ren: What?

Ed: What?

Ren: What did you say?

Ed: I think I'm deaf.

Ren: What?

Ed: Aren't you going to tell me something?

Ren: What?

Ed: What?

Ren: I'll tell you, what I was going to tell you.

Ed: What?

Ren: I think the real winner is Anna.

Ed: You know Ren,

Ren: What?

Ed: I think that girl you know, is the real winner.

Ren: What?

Anna:(_unimpressed_) I've yelled louder at Yoh...(_walks out_)

Yoh: What did Anna say?

Winry & Manta: What?

Amidamaru & Al: The true winner, is Anna...

* * *

A/N: Highly expected right?! I'm sorry Ed fans, that Ed lost. The people just really like, milk. I hate the stuff though! I'm still on your side Ed! I hope you all enjoyed it! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
